Watching OUAT
by RiverWhoffleSpikeAndTheOthers
Summary: Set after going home what if Hook had a way to make Emma remember apart from true loves kiss he got all the episodes from our world and transported Emma and the others (into a room in storybrooke so no one losses there memory) to watch them.
1. Charatures

**I thought of this story after reading it for a different fandom set after going home what if Hook had a way to make Emma remember apart from true loves kiss he got all the episodes from our world and transported Emma and the others (into a room in storybrooke so no one losses there memory) to watch them.**

**This chapter is just to introduce **when everyone is from so is not a chapter just an introducing one.

Emma - Post Going Home

Hook – Post going Home

(Snow)/Mary Margret – During Broken

(Charming)/David Nolan – Also Broken

Regina- post We are both

(Rumplestiltskin)/Mr Gold – Post The Outsider

Belle – Post And Straight on Till Morning

Neal/(Bealfire) –During Selfless Brave and True

Henry – Post The Stranger.

**If you think anyone else should be there or at a different point in time leave in reviews.**

**Also brackets is there counterpart but there not there if you think they should again leave in reviews.**

**Lastly I do not have a beta so if anyon wants to beta this just ask,**

**Next up: Arriving And Pilot**


	2. introductions

**Just so you know this is how everyone is seated**  
**Neal/Bealfire, Rumplestltskin/ Gold, Belle, Mary Margret/Snow, Emma. David Nolan/Charming, Hook. Henry, Reginia **  
**But the chairs are in a semi-circle**

Emma had finally agreed to go with Hook. She was lead into a room with 9 chairs, a semi-circle table and a large TV. "There should be a chair with your name on it." Hook said as Emma walked in behind him.  
"Why am I here? None of what you said can be possibly true, fairy-tales aren't real!" Emma exclaimed, yet going to the chair with her name on it.  
"I only have one way to make you see the truth. Well, there are others but I don't think you want that way and I already tried kissing you." Hook said sighing.  
After a few minutes, the others filed into the room and sat down in their seats. "I know at this point many of you hate me but listen. I've brought everyone here so they can help. There is a new big bad problem coming, but where I'm from, everyone has forgot." Hook said quickly, not wanting to explain any details. "Now if you all say who you are, and what just happened to you. Regina." He nodded to the woman, motioning for her to continue.  
"I'm Regina, the former mayor of Storybrooke and I've been trying to regain my powers since the curse broke and magic was brought back," she muttered, looking directly at Mr. Gold.  
"Also know as..." Hook trailed off.  
Regina turned her glare on him. "The Evil Queen."  
"I'm Henry and my real mum, who is Emma, is trying to make me leave Storybrooke to get away from my adopted mother Regina. I'm trying to get her to stay and break the curse," Henry said, looking between Emma and Regina.  
"Hang on. In your version I didn't keep Henry when I was in prison?" Emma asked Neal, who flinched slightly.  
Henry shook his head as Hook motioned for David to speak. "Your turn, mate."  
"I'm going, I'm going," David muttered. "I am David, Prince Charming, and I'm currently trying to stop a wraith from killing Regina." Nodding to Emma, he said, "Your turn."  
"Okay. I'm Emma as you all seem to know, and Hook basically told you who I am," she said, still slightly confused.  
"I'm Mary Margret, school teacher as well as Snow White, princess. I'm the same as David," she said clearly, like a princess. David squeezed her hand and she smiled sadly at him. Hook motioned for Belle to go.  
"Your turn, love." Mr. Gold glared at him and Hook backed off. "Okay, calm down crocodile. I won't touch her if she's your girl." He sniggered. "Probably."  
"I'm belle and I've just got my memory back of who I am. But Rumple and the others have just left to save Henry," she said, looking at Rumple thinking he won't be back.  
"I'm Mr. Gold, also Rumpelstiltskin, and Hook just shot Belle across the town line so she's forgotten who she is," he muttered, glaring at Hook again.  
"So you haven't met Lacey yet?" Belle gently asked, remembering about when she was Lacey.  
"Whose Lacey?" Rumple asked her.  
"Doesn't matter, you'll find out." Belle said, not wanting to give anything away.  
"And so I guess I'm last. I'm Neal, and I've just invited my fiancé to Storybrooke," he looked at Emma, who quickly looked away, then saw Hook nodding his head to Mr. Gold.  
"You missed something," Hook smirked, indicating the Baelfire part of his life.  
Neal sighed and glanced at Mr Gold "I'm also Baelfire, son of Rumpelstiltskin."  
Mr. Gold turned "Bae?" he asked in shock.  
"Oh, save cozy family catch-up for later and watch," Hook said putting the first episode on.  
**Sorry this chapter came out longer than expected and the pilot will be next for certain also only canon pairing. But not captain swan, it will be Swanfire. Neal will also be true loves kiss and Emma will get her memories back but I'm not sure when**


End file.
